Another Friend?
by music-art-dance-sailor-scout
Summary: What if there was another girl at Shiz who could be a friend for Elphaba? Would she accept her?
1. First Day At Shiz

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character. if anyone wants to use her, you have to ask me first and wait for my permission.

-The First Day At Shiz-

A day that could affect everyone's life without them ever knowing, the day when students arrive at Shiz University. As the students walked in with their suitcases, a song could be heard singing on the campus. The sacred school song, sung by the students as they walked and looked around. A particular student stood out from the rest, and it was obvious why. It was because of the color of her skin, emerald green.

When the song finished, every student, except for three, were staring at the green girl. The green girl, known as Elphaba Thropp, was obviously not staring at herself, her sister Nessarose, and a girl that neither of them knew. A very pretty girl with light skin, emerald green eyes, and light brown hair with blond highlights was reading a book on a bench, waiting for the room assignments to be announced so that she can go unpack her two bags. The book looked incredibly thick, and really advanced, one only a senior would read when he/she was forced to read for school. But she looked like she was enjoying the book.

Just before she could be completely immersed in the book, a woman came into the quad with a clipboard in her hand and called to all of the students to say a few words of welcome. "Welcome students, I am Madame Morrible, headmistress of Shiz University. And if you're here to learn about logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for the entire faculty when I say that we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now regarding room assignments..." she continued when two students raised their hands. One of them is Elphaba, the other is a blond girl, who looked rich, judging by the dress that she was wearing. She could be easily popular by her looks, and she is. Madame Morrible noticed the later of the two, and asked her if the question was for room assignments. "Oh thank you Madame, but I've already been assigned a private suite." She said with a smile, showing her perfectly straight and white teeth. When she noticed the disappointment of the other students, she quickly added that they could come to visit her anytime.

As the students were commenting on how good she is, Madame Morrible asked what her question was. "Well I'm Galinda Arduenna, of the Uperuplands, and I've applied for your sorcery seminar, which is the only reason that I am here. You might remember my essay: Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point?" she said smiling this whole time, looking really proud of her essay. "Well dear, I don't teach the sorcery seminar unless someone special arrived here." Madame Morrible stated. "Well, exactly." Galinda said, not getting the subtle message that Madame Morrible gave her.

Before the conversation could continue, Elphaba said that they have not yet received their room assignments. "Yes of course." She looked at the list and called out the names, their roommates and where their rooms are. "Now Miss Nessarose Thropp, you will be rooming with Miss Gwendolyn Arduenna here on the first floor. Second door on the right down there." She said pointing down the hall on her right. "But Madame Morrible, I am her sister and I'm here to take care of her. Shouldn't you think that maybe Nessa and I should share a room?" Elphaba asked before Madame Morrible could leave. "Oh Miss Elphaba, I'm sorry, but apparently you aren't on the list for room assignments. But don't worry. Is anyone willing to share a room with Miss Elphaba?" Madame Morrible called out to the other students. Galinda, having not heard the question, stepped for and called her name. Before Galinda could utter another word, Madame Morrible thanked her for being willing to share a room with Elphaba. "What?" both Elphaba and Galinda asked, shock completely written on their faces.


	2. Elphaba Meets Her Sister's Roommate

disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

-Elphaba Meets Her Sister's Roommate-

Galinda and Elphaba were staring at each other, still in shock with the fact that they were to be roommates. "I thought that it would be better that Nessarose would room with a very nice young girl. For her to socialize a little bit. Well I'll take her to her room and let her get settled." Madame Morrible said, pushing Nessarose's wheelchair. "But Madame….LET HER GO!!!" she yelled with anger. All of a sudden, the wheelchair was torn from Madame Morrible's hands and made its way towards Elphaba.

Everyone stood still in shock, except for Nessa. "Elphaba, you promised that this would be different." She said, tears threatening to come down. "You mean this has happened before?" Madame Morrible asked. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose control." Elphaba said. "My dear, never apologize for talent. I shall accept you in my sorcery seminar and no more. If you do your work right, you could meet the Wizard. I know, I'll write to him at once about you." Madame Morrible said before rushing off to her office, no doubt. When everyone left, Galinda being sadder because she didn't get what she wanted, Elphaba stood there with an excited look on her face. She might have a chance to meet the Wizard and finally have people accept her.

* * *

Galinda and Elphaba are in their room, unpacking their bags (bag for Elphaba's case), when a knock on the door came. Elphaba, who just finished unpacking, decided to get the door and go lie on her bed and read one of her books. At the door was the girl that is Nessa's roommate. The same girl that was reading a book at the bench and wasn't staring at her. "Excuse me Miss Elphaba, I was wondering if I could come in and help Galinda to unpack her bags. I know she has too many to do all of them herself." She said a little shyly. Elphaba nodded at her and went to her bookshelf.

The girl walked into the room and went towards Galinda. "Hey Galinda. Do you need help?" she asked. "Oh hey Gwen. A little help would actually be appreciated, thanks." She responded pointing at the pile of unopened bags that was at the end of her bed.

As they both unpacked, Gwen was humming a song a tune that she wrote a few weeks ago. She was thinking of calling the song 'Everything'. The hum slowly became her singing the words under her breath. "If you're ready to be my everything, if you're ready to see it through…" before she could finish, Galinda said she was finished with packing and dragged Gwen to the bed.

"So how's the roommate thing going for you? I know you wanted to have a private suite." Gwen said a little quietly. "Oh Gwen, I hate it. I absolutely loathe everything about her. The only thing good about her is she reminds me of you only when she reads a book that you would never catch me with. Which reminds me, now that we're here, you'll have to put the books down more often and live a little." Galinda said with a grin. "Galinda, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no, I am not wearing anything pink. You know the only reason I put up with that color is because you love it so much." Gwen told her with a stern look on her face. "Will you at least try a pink dress on?" Galinda tried. "Maybe." Was the only response she will get at this point.

"Anyway, back to your roommate. Did you even try to talk to her?" Gwen asked. "No, you know that she will ruin my reputation at this school." Galinda said horrified about the idea of her talking to Elphaba. "Galinda. You have to give people a chance. Otherwise you could be missing out on a very important friendship which I think will do you some good. All your other friends only talk about fashion." Gwen pointed out. "No, I'm not listening to this advice. I'm going shopping." Galinda said grabbing one of her purses and slammed the door. Gwen flinched at the sound of the slam and turned her head towards Elphaba to find that the emerald girl was staring at her.

"So, what book are you reading?" Gwen asked, again with shyness. "Just the encyclopedia on the history of Oz. I've already read it twice, but I just love reading it over and over again." Elphaba told her like it was no big deal, turning her head back to the pages. "Really?" Gwen asked with interest. Noticing the tone of her voice, Elphaba turned her head back to look at the light brunette and nodded her head. "Thank Oz, I thought I would be the only one who would enjoy reading complicated books." Gwen said, walking closer towards Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at this comment. "I thought, you being Galinda's friend that you would be more interested in fashion and boys and all that is a waste of time." She said. "Oh no. I admit I look at the fashion once in a while, but I focus my attention more on books and school rather than boys. You can do more with an education than with all the experience you have with boys." She made a face, and giggled a little. "Besides, when you live with Galinda all your life, you try to be different and understand how others think about her." Gwen added. "You live with her?" Elphaba asked. "Yeah, I'm her younger sister actually. One year difference." Gwen told her. "So how come you're in college?" Elphaba asked. "I skipped into Galinda's grade when I was young. I was intelligent enough to read a Charles Dickens book called Oliver Twist and understand absolutely everything, both story and analysis, when I was 6." Gwen said with a blush on her cheeks.

Elphaba smiled at her. "Can I just ask you one thing?" Elphaba asked setting the book down on her bedside table. "What is it?" Gwen asked. "Why aren't you scared of me? Or laughing at me? Or something that everyone else, except for my sister, would do? And why did you ask Galinda to give me a chance?" She asked with a little confusion. Gwen smiled at her. "Because, I think you have enough people cringing at you, and you are a nice person who doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Besides, I judge a person by how they act, not what they look like." She said with a smile that suggested friendship. Maybe, Elphaba thought, just maybe there is someone who will accept me, but I'll still keep my guard up. Just in case.


	3. Dr Dillamond's Class

disclaimer; I own nothing.

-Dr. Dillamond's Class-

The first few weeks of classes were dreaded by the majority of the students because it means they have to study more and have less fun. But there are two people who enjoy their school days while they experience it. Elphaba and Gwen have talked about many subjects that many people wouldn't talk about, like politics and history. They enjoyed their friendship and became close, even though Elphaba wouldn't admit it. But Gwen understood the way Elphaba acted, since she knew the basic about her past.

They're sitting next to each other in Dr. Dillamond's class. Dr. Dillamond is a Goat, and an excellent teacher, but he doesn't get as much respect as he should. (Can you guess why? If your answer is because he is a Goat, then ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner) He was handing the essays that were assigned last week back to his students. "I am glad to announce of the progress that this class has made, even though some of us still tend to favor form over content, Miss Glinda." He said miss-pronouncing her name. She held a glare on her face for a brief second, but replaced it with a smile. "It's GAlinda." She said. "Oh, excuse me Miss Glinda." He said miss-pronouncing her name again. Before he could continue his lesson, Galinda decided to interrupt. "I don't see what the problem is. All my other professors have managed to pronounce my name correctly. Why can't you?" she asked a little upset.

Elphaba stood up. "Maybe pronouncing your name isn't the sole purpose of his life. Maybe he's not like others. Maybe he's different." She said. "Oh, the crabgrass is talking." Galinda said, faking her look of shock. Everyone except for Dr. Dillamond, Gwen, Nessa and Elphaba were laughing at the comment. Gwen stood up and led Elphaba to her seat before she loses her temper. "Class! Elphaba has a point. I am the sole Animal here at Shiz University. Oh how I wish you could see what it was like. The days when you see an Antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow Leopard solving an equation and many others. Don't you see that Oz becoming less and less…..colorful." he said, looking at Elphaba before he said the last word.

"Can some one tell me what sent these events into motion?" He asked the class. "The Great Drought." Gwen and Elphaba said at the same time with their hands raised. "Excellent. Food was scarce and the people of Oz were getting hungry and angry, and looking for someone to put the blame on. Does anyone know the meaning of the term 'Scapegoat'?" he asked, and saw that Gwen and Elphaba raised their hands instantly again. "Someone besides Miss Elphaba and Miss Gwendolyn." He said as he smiled at both of them. "Why can't you teach us about history instead of babbling about the past?" Galinda asked a little confused and frustrated.

Elphaba, Gwen and Dr. Dillamond looked at her weirdly. Dillamond's look only lasted a second. "Well, maybe these questions will enlighten you Miss Glinda." He said walking to the board. When he flipped it, the words on the board, written in red chalk, read 'ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN, NOT HEARD'. Everyone gasped at the message. The teacher turned to the class. "Who is responsible for this?" he asked. No one said a word. "Fine, class is over for today." He said turning to his desk. Everyone look at their teacher, unsure of what to do. Dr. Dillamond turned to his students and told them again that class is dismissed. Everyone walked out except for Elphaba and Gwen. Elphaba looked at the board and repeated the words in disbelief. "Oh don't worry about me. Go on out and join the rest of your friends, Miss Elphaba and Miss Gwendolyn." Dr. Dillamond said. "That's alright. We'd rather eat with you." Gwen said walking to the bench that he sat on, Elphaba following her.

They took a bite out of their lunches. Dr. Dillamond looked at the board and claimed he lost his appetite, looking rather depressed. "Don't let these messages bother you Dr. Dillamond. I know I do, but you shouldn't." Elphaba told him. "If only it were just the messages." He said, standing up and pacing. "There are these rumors of Animals suddenly losing their jobs and their powers of speech. Some bad is happening behind the scenes." Dr Dillamond told them. "Something truly BAAAAAAH." He said coughing after he spoke. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked, standing up and patting his back. "Should we get you a glass of water?" Elphaba asked, joining Gwen. "No, I'm alright. I don't know what came over me." Dr. Dillamond.

Before more could be said on the subject, Madame Morrible walked in and asked if Dr. Dillamond was okay. But before he could answer, she asked Elphaba why she wasn't walking to her seminar class. "Normally I would be, but..." she answered. "But what? Magic is very demanding, and if you want to meet the Wizard, then you have to be in my seminar classes." Madame Morrible said before leaving. Elphaba looked at Gwen and Dr. Dillamond. "Don't worry Elphaba. You go to the seminar. If you get to meet the Wizard, then you can tell him about the injustice towards the Animals. The reason why we have a Wizard is so that nothing bad would happen." Gwen told her. Elphaba nodded and walked rather slowly towards her seminar with Madame Morrible.


	4. The Arrival of a Certain Winkie Prince

Wicked chap 4

Gwen was walking through the grounds of Shiz when she noticed a carriage driving up the road towards the fountain, which she was next to. It was very elegant, like a royal carriage. The top of the carriage was folded down, so she could see the passenger inside. She wasn't surprised that he was asleep. The trip must've been long, she thought. She sat on the grass and took out the encyclopedia of Ozian literature. It was one of her favorite books and subject.

Before she could finish the first page, she heard a voice call out to Galinda. She took her eyes off the book and saw that Galinda looked irritated, her back turned towards Boq. "Miss Galinda, I know that I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too. And I want to tell you about mine, but you seem to think that I'm not there." Boq told her. "That's not true Biq." Galinda said trying to find a way to get away from him. Gwen frowned at the way Galinda is behaving. "It's Boq." He said, trying to get her attention. But as soon as the sentence ended, Galinda gasped loudly at the sight of the new guy. An excited gasp, by the sounds of it.

"Biq, do you know who that is?" she asked excitedly, not realizing that she said his name wrong again. Before he could answer, she interrupted him. "That's Fiyero Tiggular. The Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalicious." She continued with the same amount of excitement. As Fiyero walked towards Galinda, Boq looked at him disgustedly. But Galinda, trying to look flirty, swishes her hair around and asked him if he was looking for something or someone.

"Yea, history…..class? I don't know…..somewhere?" he said uncertainly. Gwen looked at him weirdly. Why was he so uncertain about his class? She thought to herself. It should be written on that piece of paper he's carrying. Boq attempted to get rid of him by pointing him towards the history building, saying it's a long way. But Galinda quickly told him that the class just ended. "Oh, I came at the right time then." He said, looking relieved. Gwen continued to stare at him. If he doesn't want to learn, then why is he here? She asked herself. Maybe his parents want him to have an education for when he takes the throne, she told herself. She turned back to her book, not hearing Fiyero saying something about corrupting the minds of his fellow students.

He started to convince students to stop studying by taking their books. When he came to Gwen, he snatched it from her hands. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Gwen asked him enraged at the fact someone took her book. "I'm trying to get you to stop studying." He answered, looking at her as if he was saying the obvious. "Well, good thing I wasn't studying then," she said trying to reach for her book. He still kept it out of reach. "Then you really need to learn to dance through life." He said, walking away from her, the book under his arm. "Give that back to me!" she shouted, chasing him. He gave the book to Galinda and ignored her. "So what's the most swankified place here?" He shouted to the small crowd of students that gathered around him, looking at him as if he was a god.

Gwen, looking upset, stomped off towards her dorm. She ran into Elphaba, and smiled at her. "Hey Elphaba, how was the seminar?" she asked, trying to hide her emotion. Elphaba noticed that her friend was upset about something. "The seminar was good. What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned. "Just some stupid Vinkus prince took my book and wouldn't give it back to me. I wish I could have my book back." She said, looking enraged. Suddenly, there was a pop, and the book that Fiyero took from her appeared in front of Gwen. She gasped from disbelief, same as Elphaba. "I better go." Gwen said, running towards her dorm. Elphaba wanted to run towards Gwen and comfort her, but she saw the crowd and wanted to find out what was going on. Knowing that Gwen needed some time for herself, she walked towards the crowd.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

I am sad to say that I will not be able to update this story until at least next Tuesday, because I will be in Toronto. But I will come up with ideas and I'll try to see Wicked with Shoshana Bean and Megan Hilty. I'm sure that will inspire me. Anyway, I hope you are not disappointed.


	6. The Issue Of Magic And Galinda

note: My sister is alright with me continuing this story on her computer, but the next tme I will post another chapter is either this week-end or the next. I am busy. But helpful reviews help my motivation.

disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wicked except my original character Gwen and anything that I have added.

-The Issue Of Magic And Galinda-

When the sight of her fellow classmates practically worshiping the Winkie prince Fiyero met Elphaba's eyes, she felt disgusted at their behavior. She saw her sister close by, and walked towards her. "Can you believe this? He shows up and all of a sudden he is like a god. Everyone is acting foolish about this party." She said with coldness in her voice. "Including me." Nessa replied with a huge smile on her face. Elphaba turned to her, a somewhat surprised look on her face. "Boq asked me to the dance. He told me he was shy, but got the courage to ask me after he talked to Galinda." She told her excitedly until Elphaba interrupted her. "Wait. Galinda told Boq to ask you to the dance?" Elphaba asked her, making sure that she heard right. "Don't you dare say a mean thing about Galinda. I hope there is a way that I can thank her for this. I now feel so happy." She said, and then wheeled to her room to get ready for the party. Elphaba followed her so she could talk to Gwen after her magical incident.

* * *

Gwen was looking at her book that appeared in front of her when she wished it. She still couldn't believe it. She snapped out of her trance when a door opened, and Nessa and Elphaba entered. "Hello Nessa and Elphaba." Gwen said. "Hello Gwen." Nessa and Elphaba said in unison. "Gwen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elphaba asked, gesturing towards the door to talk privately. Gwen nodded and moved towards the door. When Elphaba shut the door, they both walked towards the fountain, which is now deserted. "What is it you wanted to talk about Elphaba?" Gwen asked. "How did you make that book appear in front of you? You never told me that you have magical abilities." Elphaba asked. "I don't really know. I think I did have some indications of magic powers when I was younger, but they must've been subtle." She said, not really knowing what to say. "Now that I think about it, music has always come easily to me. When I get stuck on a song, all of a sudden something comes to mind and it sounds like the perfect thing." She continued. "Does Galinda even have powers?" Elphaba asked, remembering that Galinda wanted to be in the seminar. "She does, but she's not that powerful. And she knows it; she just doesn't want to admit it. I know she would love to be in the seminar that you are in. I could probably do with that class as well; see what type of magic I have." Gwen answered. Elphaba had a look of thought displayed. "Is there something else that is bothering you?" Gwen asked.

"I am worried about Nessa. Apparently, Galinda told Boq to ask Nessa to the party. We both know that he only likes Galinda, and that's the reason why he asked Nessa to the dance. I know it." Elphaba told her, concern detected in her voice. "That does sound like Galinda. Why don't we go and talk to her about this." Gwen suggested. Elphaba nodded at the idea. Gwen looked around the grounds and saw Galinda with two other girls, whose names keep escaping Gwen's mind. They both walked towards her. Noticing Elphaba and Gwen, Galinda hid the hat that she held and her friends ran off somewhere. "Galinda, listen. Nessa and I were talking about you just now." Elphaba started. "And I was just talking about you." Galinda said before Elphaba had a chance to continue. "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight." She said giving Elphaba a black hat (a witch hat to us). Elphaba took it, looking at it weirdly, as Galinda was babbling about how fashionable it is. Gwen looked at her sister weirdly. She knew that Galinda hated the hat, but she didn't know who to give the hat to. She now had a look of rage on her face. I can not believe that she would do that, she thought. She has some nerve to do that to Elphaba. "I hope to see you both at the party tonight." Galinda said walking towards her room, no doubt to get ready. Gwen turned to Elphaba. "I don't know if you should wear that hat tonight." Gwen told her. "Why?" Elphaba asked. "I know my sister. She hates that hat. She wanted to get rid of it from the moment she received it. No doubt her 'friends' put her up to it." Gwen said. Elphaba looked at the hat again. "Maybe. I have to go talk to Madame Morrible about something. Why don't you go get ready and I will meet you at the party?" she suggested before running off. Gwen shrugged her shoulders about Elphaba's sudden departure and walked to Galinda's room.

* * *

"Hello Gwen. How are you?" Galinda asked as Gwen stepped in. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. You always hang out with that green girl." Galinda continued. "Can you please use her name? It's Elphaba." Gwen asked with an unreadable look on her face. Galinda looked at her sister weirdly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked with uncertainty. "Why did you give that hat to Elphaba? You and I both know that you would never think of that hat as a fashionable thing." Gwen stated, glaring at her sister. Galinda looked at her sister for a moment before answering. "You know that I hate that hat, and she is always mean to me." Galinda said. "Did you think that maybe the reason she is mean to you is you are mean to her?" Gwen asked, putting her hands on her hips. Before Galinda could respond, Gwen continued. "Elphaba is a nice person, and the best friend that I ever had in my life. For once, I have a friend that I can truly call a friend. For once, I have a friend that I have a lot in common with. For once, I have a friend that I can call her a sister in personality. You know how important my friends are to me. When you hurt her, you indirectly hurt me. Think about that while you have guilt and regret building and eating you from the inside." Gwen finished and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the story, but I need more reviews. So again, please give me reviews as long as hey helpful. 


	7. Author's Note 2

Hi.

I just wanted to say that I might not be able to update for a while.

My English class is working on Beowulf, and we have to write our own epic poem.

And all my other classes are preparing us for exams that are coming.

I'm sorry, but I will try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
